Recuse my soul
by athenades87
Summary: One used the world as her playground, the other resented anything that belonged to the darkness. However, all would change with kindred thoughts and the meeting of the souls?. Pam and Tara Fic. Tamela.
1. Chapter 1

**If this fic sounds familiar that's cause it is. I've deleted the previous one entitled "It was surely meant to be." and replaced it with this and it's new title. I've revamp some of the words, added and taken away. Fixed my grammar issues as well. **

**I plan on this being a rather large fic. Multi chapters and such. I do want this to be a slow burn, with some fluff, angst and smut lol... I miss writing for these two, so I think I'm here to stay for a bit.**

**I am going to make the rating M from the start, it will prevent my from forgetting about it later on when the chapters become heavy. Also it keeps virgin eyes from preying and then sending me hate. **

**Any way I hope you enjoy it.**

**Done own em, if I did the shit storm that was season 6 would be erased from mortal memory. **

* * *

_"Love' is the name for our pursuit of wholeness, for our desire to be complete." _ _―__ Plato, Symposium_

_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves._

* * *

What if that smiling stranger on the street corner you pass almost daily on your commute to work was your true love and you didn't know it. What if you didn't know that your co-worker, or your best friend was the other half of your soul? We walk this world with a sense of longing, always subconsciously searching for that one thing that makes us whole.

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort never wanted for anything, not even in her human days did the blonde haired beauty ever live without the finest of treasures. Her companions also got same lavish treatment, whether it be male or female. Pamela was never biased when it come to a good time or a good fuck as she so crassly puts it. She wisely chose her companions; she didn't pick some random stranger off the street and had her way with them. No, a lot of thought went into her sexual partners, sometimes it took her days, even weeks to pick just the right one. That fact alone caused Pamela to be considered vain not only in herself, but in others because of their stature. Pamela rode the proverbial waves of life with her maker Eric Northman. They spent a century together not wanting or needing anything but themselves, a bed, and a good time.

One day that narcissistic out look on life changed when she encountered someone that sent her undead life into a tailspin of unwanted emotions. That day was the day she meet, Tara Thornton.

"Eric, what are we doing in this Podunk town?" Pamela sarcastically bellowed from behind Eric. "And what are we doing at this shitty ass bar?"

"I have some business I need to attend to with a vampire that lives in this area. I brought you along for the company. Don't make me regret that." Eric answered.

Pamela scoffed while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Fine," her southern drawl dripping with malice.

She followed Eric into Merlottes, the atmosphere in the bar changed as the two vampires made their presence known. All eyes went to them, some patrons held their breath, and some let their mouths gape open. This was partly due to the fact they had never seen these two individuals before and from the pure beauty and energy that emanated from them. Eric suddenly caught sight of the person he was looking for in the corner of the room.

"Pamela, be a dear and wait for me at the bar," Eric stated placing his hand on Pam's shoulder. Pam rolled her eyes and started for the bar, but before she could get arms length away from her maker Eric spoke "Oh, and play nice will you?"

Pam gave Eric a sinister smile "Always," she answerd then turned on her heels and sauntered toward that bar.

Arriving there Pam gave the area one good look over and attempted to take a seat on the barstool. Remembering her expensive clothing Pam snagged a couple napkins and wipes down the stool before taking a seat on it. Pam impatiently starts strumming her nails on the bar top.

"Girl, yous better go wait on her." Lafayette spoke while nudging Tara from behind.

"Bitch, I ain't goin over there." Tara answers.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause she's a vampire Lafayette, you know I can't stand em."

"Shit, she might be a vampire, but she is something fine, um, um UM!" Lafayette quirks an eyebrow and snaps his finger.

With that Tara started to chuckle at her cousin's statement. It was true the vampire at her bar was extremely attractive, but it didn't change her opinion on wanting to wait on her.

"Besides, if Sam catches you refusing service to anyone, it's your ass." Lafayette spoke over his shoulder while making his way back to kitchen.

"Fuck," Tara spoke under her breath, Lafayette was right and she needed this job. Reluctantly Tara made her way over to the bar and stood in front of Pam.

"Can I help you?" Tara asked drily.

Looking up Pam locked eyes with Tara, instantly causing her nails to stop strumming and her body to shiver. Pam straightened her back. "Why, yes you may," Pam gave Tara a genuine smile. "Can I safely assume you serve True Blood?"

"You can, what type do you want?" Tara voice was still dry, but oddly transfixed with the blonde's smile.

Pam quirked her eyebrow "Well then, O+ it will be darlin'."

Without a word Tara turned on her heels and headed to the fridge still within earshot of Pam.

"What's your name?" Pam inquired playfully

Tara returned with a bottle of True Blood. "We only have A+ and none of your business. That will be $4.50, you can leave it on the counter."

Pam smirked at Tara's rudeness and reached for the bottle, she was to say the least enthralled by Tara's bluntness.

Before Tara could make her leave to the back Sookie came bouncing up beside her "Tara, who is that man sitting with Bill?"

Tara gave Sookie a mortified look.

"What?" She asked confusingly.

"Tara?" Pam smiled around the word as she it word roll off her tongue.

"Sook, go to the back, I'll talk to you in a minute." Tara was pissed, she didn't want this blonde, very sexy ass vamp knowing her name.

Sookie gave Tara a confusing look, but did as she asked.

Turning her attention back to Pam, Tara placed both hand on the bar top and leaned toward Pam. "Look, I really don't know why in the fuck you wanted to know my name, but there it is, and what you planned on doing with that information, forget about it. I don't like your kind, especially when you roll up in here acting like you fucking own the place so I suggest you just take your drink and you fine ass and leave."

Pam taken a back by Tara blatant and honest confession clicks her fangs into place.

Surprisingly Tara doesn't flinch but lets a condescending smile cross her face. "Do you honestly think that scares me?" Tara lowers her voice a couple octaves and leans further toward the blonde, "I've had nightmare scarier than those over grown K-9's you call fangs."

Pam raises her eyebrow, surprisingly she is extremely turned on by this conversation, but before she could reply Eric was at her side. "Pamela, I thought I told you to play nice?"

Pam clicks her fangs back into place and gives Tara lithe frame a good look over, committing every curve and bump to memory and smiles not taking her eyes off Tara, "I am."

Eric pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Pamela, please wait for me outside."

Feeling Pam's eyes rack over her once more before standing up, Tara's body betrayed her by shivering with a wanton desire to have Pam's hands on her.

Pam caught the barely there shiver and chalked this encounter up as a win and gave Tara a wink. She then turned on her heels and headed toward the exit. Tara couldn't help but watch the swaying of Pam hips as she left the bar.

"My apologies Ms.?" Eric left the statement open for an answer.

"Thornton." Tara answered without a thought. She silently chastised herself for the losing her resolve, but damn her ass was something to behold.

"Thornton." Eric finished, "My progeny seems to have left her manners at the door." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill "This is for the drink and your troubles, good day to you." Eric nodded and then left the establishment.

Sookie came running up to Tara who was placing the 100-dollar bill in her pocket "What the fuck was all of that about?"

"I don't really know to be quite honest". Tara lied. She knew what that was. She knew Pam's eyes did more than size her up, they undressed her, and to be honest she wanted more of it. Sookie only shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Tara kept staring at the door, wondering if she would ever see Pam again. Her mind told her she was stupid for thinking such a thought, but her body told a different story.

_Mean while out side_

"What the fuck was that Pamela?"

"What ever do you mean Eric?" Pamela asked surprisingly though the statement dipped with sarcasm.

"That in there with Ms. Thornton." He asks pointing toward Merlottes.

"Tara Thornton." Pam whispers, smiling as the words left her lips. She focused her sight on Eric "Oh nothing." she smirked

"Hmm" Eric hummed, "Don't do anything stupid Pamela."

"Oh, Eric you wound me, I am above that word _stupid"_

Eric didn't reply but got into the car and motioned for Pam to do that same. Pam gave the bar one more glance and decided then and there she would be back the following night to solve the mysterious puzzle that was Tara Thornton.

* * *

**Well? Does it sound better? Flow more fluently? **

**How bout letting me know. Reviews would be appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look here's chapter 2 lol. Thank you all for the reviews and messages. I do believe I've replied to them. Thank you guests for your reviews as well. Not as long as the first chapter but there is only so much I can pack into a chapter with out going over board.**

**I also want to state since I didn't do it in the first chapter that this is totally AU and will not be following any of the content from the previous seasons. Pam and Tara are always written in the way they are portrayed in the show and I want to deter from that a little, but I also want to keep them true to themselves, and I really hope I am doing that here.  
**

**Don't own em, wish I did...**

**So without ****further ado...**

* * *

And return she did.

The very next night Pam stood on the boundaries of the wooded bar and grill, watching Tara from what she considered to be a rather safe distance. She watched Tara tend the bar with ease; her fluid movements could be compared to an interpretative dance with the way Tara's muscle flexed with each rapid movement of her arms, and the way her fingers graze over the solid surface of the bar. But what really caught Pam's attention, what had her utterly transfixed, was the way Tara smiled. A smile that lit up her face, a smile you could see in her eyes. Those very eyes Pam found herself lost in the night before; those endless pools of black onyx had Pam bathing in them shamelessly. They've always said a way to a person's soul is through their eyes, and Pam was desperately searching for the door.

Pam finally had, had enough of the predator and prey charade and decided to make her presents known to the brunette. Pam sauntered into the bar, yet again effectively making all the patrons stop and stare. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy that part, she was always one for putting on a good show. Letting her eyes gaze over the crowd Pam's eyes eventually found its mark, Tara. Who happened to be standing behind that bar with a not so pleasant look plastered on her face.

"Well hello again," Pam southern drawl was laced bittersweet affection.

Tara narrowed her eyes at the blonde but didn't move from her spot, there was no way in hell she was going to show weakness by running like a dog with its tail tucked between it's legs to the back, she was too proud and she was going to stand her ground to this so called nuisance.

"And what exactly do you want?" Tara asked unenthused.

"Well, I came here to have one of the best bottles of True Blood, I've ever tasted." Pam lied.

"Ummhmm," Tara pursed her lips together and threw her hand upon her hip. "Now let's try this one more time, what are you doing here?"

Pam smiled then; God was she starting to love the sassiness that was Tara Thornton. Pam threw hands up in an act of surrender and sighed.

"You caught me darlin'," Pam gave a wink and folded her arms and leaned on the bar top. "I came to see you."

Tara smirked a little then, in all honesty she was actually blown away, what in the world would this vamp want with her beside a midnight snack.

"And what exactly by our encounter last night, betrayed you into thinking I wanted to see you again?" Tara asked.

Pam was taken back for just a moment, but put on her most endearing smile and leaned in closely and stated as a matter of fact, "Because as much as you act like you detest me. In reality we both know you can't resist me," she said in a sultry whisper.

Tara's eyes widened a fraction; she couldn't believe the words that were coming from this bitch's mouth.

"Goddamn Barbie, you sure do have a set of balls on you, don't cha?" Tara chuckled in amazement.

A flash of anger just for a moment flashed in Pam's eyes and disappeared just as quickly. Her hand snaked out and grabbed Tara's wrist in a tight but yet loose grip at the same time. "Sweetheart, someone needs to teach you the art of being polite." Even though Pam had quit talking, her fingers spoke a different story as they stroked the soft side of Tara's wrist.

The contact terrified and excited Tara in one fail swoop. An electric charge raced from the contact site and found purchase between her thighs. Tara took a ragged breath and stared at Pam through hooded eyes. "If you think for one minute that your show of masculinity, is going to persuade me to burying my fingers knuckle deep into you, then you've got another thing coming," Tara jerked her wrist away and instantly missed the contact. "Now, I would suggest you leave this fucking bar, before I splatter you all over it." Tara was done playing games.

"I don't do mindless fucks with people that are beneath me. So take notice of something," Pam stated as she backed away from the bar. "When I take a moment out of my life to approach you," She pointed toward Tara. "Then you should feel flattered," Pam a adjusted her dress and dusted off the non existent dust, "Now then I'll let you chew on that for a while, and please," Pam tsked "Try to learn some manners." Pam turned her back to Tara and flicked her blonde hair as she walked away. Tara was simply floored by Pam's words. "Not a mindless fuck?" She thought to her self and for a moment she wondered and even considered what that would be like.

The rest of the night went with out a hitch, Tara done her job effectively but couldn't help her mind lingering to the blonde vampire. She hated that Pam invaded her thoughts, and she hated her self even more for watching Pam's ass as she left. It was closing time and it was Tara's turn to make sure the bar and grill was closed completely, so of course she was the last out of the building. Bidding a farewell to the other waitresses and locals Tara made her way to Sookie's car. Sookie had let her borrow the vehicle since it was her off night and Tara didn't have a way. Putting the key into the locking mechanism Tara heard the snap of a twig from behind her. The sound didn't startle her; she knew who it was, placing her hand on the roof of the car and shifting her weight to one side Tara spoke.

"Do you always linger in the shadows?" Tara asked finally turning around, only to be greeted with total blackness of the dense forest. She watched Pam move effortlessly almost floating from behind a tree. The pair made eyes contact for a moment and with out warning Pam speed toward the brunette, forcefully pinning her body against the door.

"Only when I'm stalking my prey." Pam husked through hood eyes.

* * *

**What'd ya think? **

**How bout letting me know. Feedback helps and a fuels my muse to write.**

**If you have any suggestions of concerns please feel free to contact me and letting me know about it.**

**you can find me on tumblr (athenades87) or you can message me on here.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
